This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In year-1 of phase-II Center development, Core A continues to serve to: steer scientifically thematic program and faculty development;deliver strong mentoring; guide resource utilization; and provide national interactions and career development opportunities. Strong Internal and External Advisory Committees (IAC, EAC) continue to critically review research projects for merit, impact, clinical relevance, and progress. Mentoring on projects, grant proposals, publications, and career development also occurs via direct investigator-mentor pairings, and this is reinforced via regular IAC and EAC meetings. Decisions on faculty recruitment, hires, and possible advancement are further influenced via this core, and its constituents. Core A and its defined components also interact in increasingly important ways with clinical and educational arms of our parent medical center, and with our Institute's external scientific advisory board. These interactions likewise bolster career development. Overall, Core A has evolved to comprise an important and now quite productive hub. Core A also contributes sponsorship for a robust invited seminar series, as well as new joint sponsorship of an outstanding Summer Symposium in Stem Cell Biology (with the Jackson Laboratory and MDIBL).